Wiki News/Miley Cyrus enjoys 'Jane Hoop Elementary' more than 'Hannah Montana'
Miley Cyrus enjoys Jane Hoop Elementary way better than Hannah Montana. Cyrus, 17, has audition back in 2005 that she want to star into the hit TV series Hannah Montana as the main character. But apperently the producers says that she was too young to play, so she was to play as the main character's best friend Lilly Truscott, who was now portayed by Cyrus' co-star Emily Osment. But they have a hard time finding anyone to play the main character, so they decided to let Cyrus to play. And the main character was now named to Miley Stewart. Cyrus co-stars with Osment, Mitchel Musso, Jason Earles and her father Billy Ray Cyrus. Production than began back in 2005 and ended on May 14, 2010 with an hour long series finale. Hannah Montana debuts on Disney Channel beginning on March 24, 2006 and is currently airing. For the past four years, the show ran with four seasons and currently 94 episodes aired. They are two movies out from the TV series. A 3D concert movie Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert Tour hits theaters on February 1, 2008. The film opened at #1 with $31 million and grossed $65 million in the US, and over $70 million worldwide at the box office. And an official film adapatation Hannah Montana: The Movie hits theaters on April 10, 2009. The film opened at #1 with $32 million and grossed $79 million, and $155 million worldwide at the box office. When that movie makes that kind of money, Cyrus is not looking foward a sequel. Before production of the show ended, Cyrus begins filming two parts of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush where Cyrus did not start until July 2009. Thus, Cyrus was also filming The Last Song during that production, and the film was released on March 31, 2010. It opened at #4 with $16 million ($25 million in five days from Wednesday) and grossed $62 million, and nearly $90 million worldwide at the box office. Cyrus also filmed a movie sequel to the 2008 film Sex and the City, which was HBO's hit TV romantic comedy TV series with same title starring Sarah Jessica Parker, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon and Kim Cattrall, Sex and the City 2, which was released on May 27, 2010. It opened at #2 with $32 million ($46 million in four days from Thursday), but at #3 with $37 million ($53 million in five days from Thursday) for Memorial Day weekend. It grossed $95 million, and $288 million worldwide at box office, despite that it failed to past it's $100 million budget. In 2011, an hour series finale will be aired. After finishing Hannah Montana, the star than moved on. And after Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 was relesed, she's looking foward to join an all new franchise. The film opened on November 12, 2010 and grossed $157 million. It made so far $187 million, and $434 million worldwide at the box office. Cyrus jokely says that she will burn her Hannah Motana wig, but she can't. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 will be released on July 8, 2011. Cyrus played Heather Woods in the film, a new love interest to Alec Gutzwiller (played by Ben Linkin). She has a littl ecrush on him because of his 8 pack abs.